The Reuniting of Love
by angel-lida4eva
Summary: This is my first Rayearth story. I think it's really good so far. Chapter 1 to 10 up! More to come. F+F fic. Please R+R
1. Prologue Fuu's Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth, but I do own this idea, so, don't take it. (  
  
1 The Reuniting of Love  
  
Prologue  
  
Fuu's Dream  
  
"Where am I?" Fuu gets up. She just landed on a rock solid surface. Due to the fall, she gained some injuries, causing her to struggle a little.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Wha?" She quickly spins around to see who just spoke. She doesn't see anyone. "It appears that I'm all alone, yet there must have been someone here just a second ago…"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Huh…" Fuu spins around in the other direction. No one appears to be there again. "What am I thinking? It's obvious that no one's here, so why do I keep hearing things?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Fuu spins around yet once again. "What?" She sees a black shape floating in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"!" [That's a girls voice!] She looks around for an escape path just in case she is attacked. She turns back around to face the black shape. "First…" she started, "…who are you?" The black shape just floats. The water around Fuu starts slapping against the rock she's standing on. Fuu becomes a little scared, yet her voice doesn't shake when she asks the question again. "Who are you?" The shape finally shows it's true form. [I was right! It is a girl.]  
  
"I am Princess Emeraud's cousin, Ameri. I am the Princess of Charadin, yet another one of the many neighboring planets to Cephiro. I am searching for the Magic Knight who controls Windom." Ameri said.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Fuu asked, while taking a step back.  
  
"What I want is…TO KILL YOU!"  
  
A/N: I know, it sound weird so far, but it gets better, trust me, and if I have enough responses, (non-flames), I will have a story based on Hikaru and Umi too. If you couldn't guess, this one is on Fuu. R+R please! ^.^  
  
U 


	2. Fuu's Daydream

Disclaimer: As I have said before, I don't own Rayearth, but I own the idea.  
  
1 The Reuniting of Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Fuu's Daydream  
  
'Chirp chirp chirp'  
  
Fuu slowly opens her eyes. She sits up in bed and listens to the birds chirping. She sighs. "It was only a dream." She stretches and pushes herself up out of bed. She then starts to get ready to leave.  
  
~~30 minutes later~~  
  
"I'll be out all day!" Fuu hollers in the door before she walks off. Today is Saturday and Fuu was off to meet Hikaru and Umi. When she arrived at their meeting place, as usual, she was the first one to arrive. She climbed the tree and sat on a branch so she could easily spot Hikaru or Umi coming. She extended her legs and brushed the dirt off her pants quickly. As she looked at the ground, she saw…  
  
"Jump Fuu. I'll catch you!"  
  
[Ferio! You can't be here!] She rubs her eyes and looks at the spot that he was supposedly standing at a second ago. He wasn't there. [I knew it was to good to be true. Ferio…]  
  
"Hey Fuu! What ya doin up there?" Hikaru hollered up the cherry tree to Fuu.  
  
"Oh! Nothing! Sorry! I didn't see you down there!" She jumps down from the tree. Instead of flying to the ground and landing with a 'Thud' , she floated to the ground and lands with no sound at all.  
  
"WOW! HOW DID YOU DO THAT FUU?!?!" Hikaru runs up to her friend.  
  
"I honestly don't know. It was like someone caught me and slowly lowered me to the ground." Fuu said.  
  
"WOW! COOL!" Hikaru starts thinking about it.  
  
"What's cool?" Umi walks up to Fuu. They both watch as Hikaru scrambles up the tree, and jumps to the ground. 'Thud!' Again, she scrambles back up the tree and jumps off. 'Thud!' She continues doing this. Umi and Fuu sweat drop as people who are walking by stop and watch Hikaru.  
  
"Uh, nothing Umi. It's nothing at all." Fuu explains. Umi points an accusing finger at Fuu.  
  
"You're lying to me Fuu! I can easily tell!" Umi starts smirking at Fuu.  
  
"Can you really tell?" Fuu turns from Umi and gets a far off look in her eyes. Umi starts freaking out.  
  
"Why does this always happen to me? I always get left out of something, and here it has happened again! GRRR!" She starts throwing a tantrum, chibi style of course. Fuu watches as both of her friends collapse, and starts laughing.  
  
A/N: So, what you think so far? (Use of incorrect grammar, I know.) Please, R+R. I look forward to your responses! ^.^  
  
U 


	3. Umi's fencing tournament part 1

Disclaimer: Yes, as we all know, I don't own Rayearth…*sob*  
  
1 The Reuniting of Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Umi's Fencing Tournament Part 1  
  
"Come on! Let's go! Hurry up! Come on Fuu! Hurry Umi!" Hikaru yells back to her friends. Today, they are going to go and watch Umi in a fencing tournament. Umi walks along without a care in the world proclaiming that 'she's the best next to her master.' Fuu walks along side of Umi.  
  
"Fuu…"  
  
"Huh?" Fuu suddenly spins around. [I just heard Ferio's voice again. Could it truly be…]  
  
"Hey Fuu!" Hikaru yells.  
  
"What's wrong Fuu?" Umi asks, while walking back to meet he friend.  
  
"Oh,…" Fuu says, "… nothing's wrong. I just thought I heard someone call out my name from behind me."  
  
"Oh,…okay Fuu." Umi says. A clock chimes in the background.  
  
"Umi! We're going to be late! Come on!" The girls run to the high school. They arrive just in time. Fuu and Hikaru go and find seats in the bleachers while Umi goes and gets ready for her fencing tournament.  
  
[I'll win today. I know I'll do it, but not for my master, but for my distant friend in Cephiro… (Heart beat) Clef…] Umi quickly runs out the door to join the other contestants.  
  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Today we will watch as our high school girls have their very first fencing tournament this year! Let's begin! Our first contestants are…Kokori and Shitaka! Ladies…BEGIN!"  
  
(A few minutes later…)  
  
"And Kokori wins! Next is…"  
  
(This continues until it is finally Umi's turn.)  
  
"Next are Umi and Ryuhama! Ladies…BEGIN!"  
  
"Go Umi!" Hikaru yells.  
  
"Do you best Miss. Umi." Fuu yells to her friend. Umi gives a thumbs up to her friends.  
  
(A few seconds later…)  
  
"Umi wins! Nexr is…"  
  
(This continues until the final round is about to begin.)  
  
The finalist today are going to be Umi and Kokori! Good luck to the both of you! BEGIN!"  
  
A/N: I know, this chapter is bad, but what can I say? I was having a writers block when I wrote this. R+R please! ^.^  
  
U 


	4. Umi fencing tournament part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth, as everyone rightfully knows.  
  
The Reuniting of Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Umi's Fencing Tournament Part 2  
  
Umi jabs at Kokori, barely missing her. Kokori counters, and Umi easily dodges the attack. Umi sees an opening and goes for it. It connects!  
  
"Yay Umi! Four more points to go!" Hikaru yells down to Umi from the stands.  
  
[The points won't register! Why?] Fuu watches as Umi connects two more times. [I wonder…] Fuu walks out of the bleachers.  
  
"Hey Fuu! Wait for me!" Hikaru runs to catch up with her friend. They both walk down to where the score board is. [Kokori's works, but why won't Umi's register any of her hits.] Fuu peaks around the score board.  
  
"! Cut wires!" Fuu turns around to face Hikaru. "They cut the wires so that Kokori would win! Go and tell the judges! Hurry! When you get there, tell them that there is someone working on fixing the wires. Now hurry!"  
  
"Alright! I'll hurry!" Hikaru turns and runs off into the crowd. Fuu looks up at Umi. She connects, Kokori jabs and misses, and Umi connects again.  
  
[Oh no! Umi has wom officially, but brcause the score board won't work, she is at a major dissadvantage. Kokori is only two points from wining if the score board doesn't start working. I have to hurry.] She starts working with the wires. [ How can I get them to stay together?] She looks in her pocket…[ I knew I would need this.] She looks up from the ball of electrical tape in her hands. [Ai! One more point and Kokori has illegally won!] Fuu wraps the ball as quickly as she can around the two wires and turns the score board on just as Kokori is going to connect for the last time…  
  
A/N: Yes, I know I left you hanging, but that'll make you want to read the next chapter! Please R+R. ^.^  
  
U 


	5. Kokori's breakdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth, *sobs again*, but I do own my fantices… *dreams about Ferio…, snaps back to reality, and blushes. And no, for the measure, no impure thoughts…*  
  
1 The Reuniting of Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kokoir's Breakdown  
  
"BEEP!!!"  
  
"Umi Ryuuzaki wins!"  
  
"AHH!" Umi falls to the ground as she is pushed out of the way by Kokori.  
  
"Oh no! Don't let her escape! Huh?" Fuu looks over her head. Her bow and arrow have just appeared above her head. [I got and idea…]  
  
'Kashink! Kashink! Kashink! Kashink! Kashink! Kashink!'  
  
"Ahh! Hey!" Kokori yells as she watches six arrows box her in. "What's the big idea?"  
  
"Why were you running? Did you think no one would catch you?" Fuu asks Kokori, with an arrow ready to fly at any time. She has become constantly cautious around anyone ever since she she returned from Cephiro for the second time. "Why did you cut the wires?" Fuu asked Kokori. Kokori just smirked.  
  
"That,…" she says, "…is none of your business." Kokori looks past Fuu at her two partners. She nods and her two partners move in closer. "Do you really want to know why I would want to beat that… girl that you call a friend?" Kokori asked Fuu.  
  
"That's the reason why I asked you in the first place." Fuu respondes. Kokori growls at Fuu, but answeres her question.  
  
"Because, she has always been my masters favorite student. My master never has any time for me anymore. She's always busy with her. Have you ever been totally ignored by the one person that you live your life for? No, you haven't!" Kokori yells, hot tears streaming down her face. "Now, attack her!" Fuu turns around to see two men running at her.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!" Fuu screams. No one around her can hear her. She watches as the two men close in on her… "Someone, HELP ME!!!"  
  
A/N: Well, what you think? Me like. I typed this at 12 in the morning, so sorry if there's a lot of spelling problems. R+R. ^.^  
  
U 


	6. The Return

Disclaimer: As everyone knows, I don't own Rayearth.

The Reuniting of Love 

Chapter 5

The Return

'BAM! THUD! WAP! THUD!'

"Oh, no you don't!" Umi runs and tackles Kokori. She finally restrains Kokori, and walks over to meet Hikaru. Hikaru comes running through the crowd.

"Umi! Fuu! Are you guys okay? Oh! You caught her Umi! Here she is…" Hikaru points at Kokori and the police take Kokori and her two partners away. Once they have left, Umi and Hikaru both turn and walk up to Fuu.

"Hey Fuu, what's wrong?" Umi asks her friend. Fuu extends her arm and points at someone. "Huh?" Umi and Hikaru both look at where Fuu is pointing at. They see no one for a second, and then they see a very big sword. The person emerges and smiles at the girls. All the girls take in deep breaths.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I ran out of ways to end this chapter in suspense. Please R+R.


	7. Ferio's Appearance

Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada. I get tired of rubbing the fact into my face that I don't own Rayearth, but I do own my story idea.  
  
1 The Reuniting of Love  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ferio's Appearance  
  
"Ferio!" Hikaru and Umi both yell at the same time. The girls run up and greet him. He says his hellos, and then walks up to Fuu.  
  
"Fuu, it's been a while hasn't it?" He asks her.  
  
"Yes it has Ferio…" She embraces him and her returns the hug. He turns his head to face Hikaru and Umi.  
  
"There's also some people who wanted to see you two too." He points in the direction he had come from. Umi and Hikaru follow where his finger is pointing in anticipation. They don't see anyone.  
  
"Um Ferio, there's no one there…" Hikaru says to Ferio. Ferio turns chibi and Fuu watches as Ferio runs all through the bleachers and sweat drops. He eventually makes his way back.  
  
"This is not good! Knowing them, they will get lost here! We have to find them fast or else…I'm in trouble!" Ferio grabs fuu's hand, Umi and Hikaru follow. They all start running and they finally make their way outside. They take a break for a second, and start to look around them at their surroundings. "Dang it! They could've gone anywhere now. Let's check in the park first." They all go into the park and search through the entire park. They whole group meet back at a cherry tree and collapse to the ground from exhaustion. Hikaru and Umi both wear sad faces.  
  
"Hikaru, what's wrong?"  
  
"Umi, why aren't you smiling?"  
  
The girls start to look all around for the origin of the voices.  
  
"Puu puu puu…PUU!!!" Makona falls out of the tree and lands on Umi's head.  
  
"Makona, what's the big idea of landing on my head?!?!" Umi chases Makona (chibi size of course.) Umi finally grabs Makona. "How did you get into the tree in the first place?" Umi and Hikaru put two and two together. The voices and Makona falling from the tree. They both look up in the tree to see who was up there, and a smile spreads across their faces.  
  
A/N: Yet another short chapter. Gomen nasai. O.o; I finally figured out how to upload chapters and that's why it took me so long to update these stories. Please R+R! 


	8. Return to Cephiro?!?

Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own Rayearth, but soon I will own the best Rayearth website. *Grins* Starts to twitch as her friend in the background disses the anime. Moves on to updating the story.  
  
The Reuniting of Love  
  
Chapter 7 Return in Cephiro?!?  
  
"Lafarga! Clef! You guys came back!" Hikaru and Umi yell. Two wide grins spread across their faces as the boys jump down out of the tree.  
  
"Yes, actually, we thought that we were due in for our visit time." Lafarga said.  
  
"Yeah, it's about time that you guys came to visit us, for all you know we could have turned into old hags and our faces would be all wrinkled and our bodies frail and breakable." Umi says while giving a visual description.  
  
"Well, we figured that you wouldn't age that fast." Clef said, sweat dropping.  
  
"Yes, but you also didn't take something into account." Umi says to him, while getting up into his face, he sweat drops again.  
  
"Eh heh heh, what was that?" Clef asks, trying not to hit her with a mallet.  
  
"Well," she says as she backs out of Clef's face, "you forgot to take into account the difference in the speed of time." She said, rather proud of her analysis.  
  
"Of course I didn't. That's why I am bigger than you right now." He says. Umi finally notices that Clef is full grown and quite the gentleman.  
  
"What! You used to be smaller than me!! What happened?!?" Umi yells out in frustration as her head displays the way she last saw Clef and the adult version that stands in front of her. Clef sighs in absolute exhaustion.  
  
"Well, how did you plan the growth spurt out so perfectly?" Fuu asks Clef.  
  
"Well, there really wasn't any planning involved, I just wished for it and it happened." Clef says. Umi goes chibi in the background.  
  
"The last time I saw him, he was just cute, but now he's hot! Oh my God!! What's a girl like me to do with a hot guy like that?!?! AAAHHH!!!" She suddenly trips over something and falls onto her face. "What was that?!?! AHH! Makona!! Now you're in for it!!!" Umi runs around chasing Makona.  
  
"PUUU PPUUUU!!!" Makona easily escapes Umi whenever she comes near. Again Clef sweat drops as he walks over and grabs Makona.  
  
"That's enough Umi. Come on, we need to all go and talk right now. I'm afraid that we didn't come here just to get together for a little pleasant chat." Clef said. Ferio nodded.  
  
"That;s right we actually came here to ask you guys to return to Cephiro with us." Ferio says, while he turns to look at Fuu.  
  
"Is something wrong back in Cephiro?" Hikaru asked, all of a sudden full of nervous energy.  
  
"Yes, we have a new evil trying to invade our country. We need you to come back and defend our country from the new invaders once again, but this time we will be able to help in more ways. We have all been able to receive our own Rune Gods, so now we will be able to fight alongside you three." Lafarga says. Fuu suddenly speaks up.  
  
"But that means that you guys could get hurt." Fuu shudders at the thought of anything happening to Ferio. Ferio walks up to Fuu and hugs her.  
  
"We know what to do. Don't worry about us, just worry about yourself. We guys can handle being bashed around, so don't worry your pretty self about us." Ferio releases Fuu from his grasp.  
  
"AW! Look at the kawaii couple! Let's watch them and make them feel self- conscious." Umi says and stares at Fuu and Ferio. Clef, Hikaru, and Lafarga follow in routine. Fuu and Ferio blush madly and they quickly part and the two groups go their separate ways as the day comes to a close.  
  
A/N: I'm SSSSSOOOOOO sorry that I ahven't updated this for a few months, but I didn't forget, I just got extremely busy, Syonara until the next chapter. ^o~ R+R please, and I had you thinking that the main couple wouldn't get a mushy scene didn't I? ^o^ 


	9. Love Is In the Air

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth, but I do own the new series that I have just started working on, I don't know what the name of it is going to be, but it already has three girls and I'm still working on all of the main characters, so Viola! Here is the next chapter to this Rayearth fanfic.  
  
The Reuniting of Love Chapter 8 Love Is In The Air  
  
"So how did you guys get your own Rune Gods?" Hikaru asked. The whole group met the next day at an ice cream shop to discuss the problem in Cephiro.  
  
"Actually, we're not sure how we got them. One day they just appeared and said that we were meant to be partners with you." Ferio said.  
  
"Geez. You guys got them easy." Umi commented.  
  
"What?!?" Hikaru exclaimed. "Ho can you say that they got them easy? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean they didn't have to travel all over the place to revive their Rune Gods, theirs just appeared. We didn't even know the way around at all and we still had to go and find our own Rune Gods, and theirs just appeared. Poof!" Umi said, matter-of-facty.  
  
"You're right Umi, but that was meant as both a test and our training, so you can think of it as a two-in-one course." Fuu replied.  
  
"Fuu's right Umi." Clef said. "As you should recall, when you all first arrived at Cephiro, I obviously didn't have any time to train you, so that was the only way to train you, and test you at the same time."  
  
"So," Hikaru started. ".what's this new evil that is trying to harm Cephiro?"  
  
"No one knows exactly what we are going to be up against. The Rune Gods were the ones who warned us and told us that we should come and bring the magic knights back to Cephiro with us when we returned." Lafarga said.  
  
"So we don't know who or what we're up against?!?! You've got to be kidding me!!" Umi yells. She turns chibi and starts running through the store. "This is so not fair!! NO NO NO!! Not at all!!" Everyone in the ice cream shop slowly moves towards the door, and quietly slips out. Umi finally hears the store owner clear his throat very loudly. She stops running around and discovers everyone's gone. She walks out of the store as the store owner watches her leave. She leaves the store and runs to catch up with her friends. "Why did you guys run off without me? Hey. where did Fuu and Ferio go?" Everyone looks around and discovers those tow have disappeared.  
  
"They probably walked off to go and be alone somewhere." Hikaru said. Umi gets a gleam in her eye.  
  
"I wonder what they are off doing. Heh heh heh. GACK!!" Clef grabs Umi and drags her along as he day dreams what she would be like is she was a little more like Fuu, more mature and all. He grins with satisfaction as an image appears in his head. (I'll draw a picture of what he's thinking that she would look like. You can come and see it on my website once I get it up and running.) Hikaru and Lafarga walk beside Clef, hand in hand and the two couples walk off to watch a movie.  
  
{Scene changes to outside of Fuu's house.}  
  
"So you guys didn't come here to see us, did you?" Fuu asks Ferio with her back to him so she doesn't have to look at his face.  
  
"They did, but I came back to see you Fuu." Ferio said. Fuu just stood there, not believing him. She starts to walk into her house, Ferio grabs her arm and spins her around to face him. She's crying. "Fuu." Ferio draws Fuu close to him and she eventually calms down and stops crying. Ferio releases her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ferio, it's just that I've missed you so much and when I heard Lafarga say that you guys returned to get us, I thought that included you too." Fuu tries to hold back more tears, but she failed. Ferio hugs her again, and this time, instead of letting Fuu go, he lifts her head to look at her, and he leans in to kiss her, and just as their lips are about to meet.  
  
My boyfriend walks up behind me.  
  
Boyfriend: Whatcha doin?  
  
A/N: Writing a story, er, I should say, updating it.  
  
Boyfriend: Let me see.ew!! They are about to kiss!!  
  
A/N turns around with fire in her eyes and tackles boyfriend.  
  
A/N: What'd you say?!?!  
  
Boyfriend: I said ew!!  
  
A/N: Is this story. hm. How should I put it,. to good for you?  
  
Boyfriend: What do you mean by that comment?  
  
A/N: I mean, you feel jealous, don't you?  
  
Boyfriend: What is there for me to be jealous of?  
  
A/N: Well, he's going to get lucky, and you aren't.  
  
A/N lets boyfriend up.  
  
A/N: That's it! You're jealous!  
  
Boyfriend: Oh yeah?  
  
A/N: Yeah!  
  
Boyfriend: Well lets see who gets lucky now!!  
  
Boyfriend grabs A/N's hand and drags her into her bedroom. The door closes and you her a few strange noises, grunts and squeals. Then you hear a loud scream. About and hour of the thudding and grunting passes by, and the couple emerge from the room. The boyfriend looks as if he just got "lucky" and the A/N walks out with a smile across her face. Everything in the bedroom is broken or trashed, except for the bed.  
  
A/N: Now do you feel as jealous?  
  
Boyfriend: No way, I wouldn't mind that every night.  
  
Boyfriend walks away with a dazed look in his eye and an Interviewer pops up and starts asking the A/N questions.  
  
Interviewer: So exactly what did you two do in there? Did he get "lucky"?  
  
A/N: Of course he did.  
  
Interviewer has a dazed look in his eye. He stares at A/N and starts to drool.  
  
Interviewer: So how do you still look all neat and "clean" afterwards?  
  
A/N: I straightened up of course.  
  
Interviewer: Uh huh. Well, what exactly did you do "it" on?  
  
A/N: The floor, though it's sort of weird.  
  
Interviewer: Yes?!?  
  
A/N: I didn't know that he'd been practicing any.  
  
Interviewer: Do you know who he's been practicing with?  
  
A/N: I think it was his dad.  
  
Interviewer: WHAT?!?  
  
A/N: Yeah, he never used to put up much of a fight before, so today's wrestling match was hard, but I still won.  
  
Interviewer: Wrestling??  
  
A/N: Yes. Whoever won got to finish the story and got to shower the loser with kisses.  
  
Interviewer: .  
  
A/N: And at first he actually tried to win. That's when I screamed cause he pulled my hair.  
  
Interviewer: But I thought.  
  
A/N: . you thought.  
  
Interviewer: . that your boyfriend got.  
  
A/N: .that my boyfriend got.?  
  
Interviewer's face turns red: . "lucky".  
  
A/N: You pervert!! I'm still a virgin and proud of it!!  
  
A/N kicks the interviewer out of her house, straightens up the house, and returns to her story..  
  
The couple kiss and they stay that way for a few minutes it seems. They finally separate and Ferio gives Fuu a goodbye wave and walks off into the night as Fuu stands in her doorway, lost in that moment when her and Ferio were one.  
  
A/N: *Giggles* I had you guys goin in the middle of the story didn't I? Yep yep. *Nods head* Okay, maybe not, but I needed a funny in the middle of that mushy scene. You know how commercials work on t.v., so I wanted to do that. I promise that this is the only time.  
  
Boyfriend: Oh man.  
  
A/N: You hush. Now then. Ahem. R+R plez. Who do you guys think is the new enemy? Give me your thoughts. Tell me what you think. Share with me your secrets. Okay, maybe not, but please, R+R, but no flames!  
  
Next Chapter: We've returned.  
  
Next Chapter: Ascot's NEW GIRLFRIEND?!? 


	10. Truth be Told Part 1

Disclamier: Sorry that it took me so long to update this story everyone. I have almost no free time this summer. Okay, I don't own Rayearth, but I do own this story line.  
  
The Reuniting of Love  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Truth Be Told Part 1  
  
Umi sits in her room, thinking about what had happened earlier that day. She sighed heavily. "I really shouldn't have yelled at Ascot. But still, why couldn't he have noticed her before she changed the way she looked? Why did he let her change?"  
  
"I can answer that." Clef says, walking into the room. "Sorry that I made you jump."  
  
"You didn't." Clef gives her a look. "Okay, so maybe you did, but what would you have done if you had walked in here and I was in the middle of changing my clothes? You would have left, right?"  
  
"Well, I can see everything that goes on inside this castle and everywhere else outside this castle." Umi starts to blush.  
  
"Are you trying to say that you spy in on people while they are in their bedrooms?!?" Umi yells. A mischievous grin spreads across Clef's face.  
  
"Yes Umi. I know e v e r y t h i n g about you. What you look like in the shower, what songs you sing to yourself, what size your chest is." Umi goes red on her whole face. Clef then starts laughing. "Did you actually believe me?" Umi nods her head and a puzzled look spreads across her face as Clef starts laughing harder. He finally pulls himself together. "Well, you know that I was just joking around right? Umi??"  
  
"." Umi starts chasing Clef around her room. They both turn chibi as they race around the room. (Clef acts just like Ferio does when he's chibi. ;p)) Umi finally catches him and they start to wrestle on the ground. Right in the middle of the wrestling. "Oh yeah, what did you come here for Clef?"  
  
"Oh yes. uh hum." Clef clears his throat as he straightens himself up. "I wanted you to see this." Clef brings up a big screen in the middle of the room as Umi goes and sits down on her bed. Clef come over and sits down next to Umi as two figures pop up on the screen..  
  
"Why. it's.." Umi trails off as Clef silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shh. I want you to see this. This is how it all happened. This should clear up any misunderstandings." They both turn back to the television and Umi watches as the past unfolds in front of her.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted there to be another cliffhanger. Next Chapter: Truth be Told Part 2  
  
What will Umi have to say after she sees the flashback? Find out the next chapter. 


	11. Truth be Told Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth and I wish that I did because I wouldn't have to write my story out here, I'd be famous too, but you know I'm not. yet. Sorry I haven't written in a long time, so thanks for all your patience, here's Truth Be Told Part 2!!  
  
The Reuniting of Love  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Truth Be Told Part 2  
  
"Rene, it's so much fun hanging out with you." Ascot said, holding hands with Rene. They both go over and sit on a large rock.  
  
"It's always fun with you around to talk with too." Rene blushes as Ascot smiles at her.  
  
"Oh, yes. Guess what? You have heard about the three girls that saved Cephiro right? Well, they are coming back! Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi! It'll be great to see them all again!!" Ascot says, a smile spreads across his face.  
  
"What do you see in that Umi girl? She's not that great as I can see because she broke your heart. Do you like the way she looks? Is that all? Well, fine! I wish I looked exactly like her!!" Rene all of a sudden was surrounded by a bright flash of light. She was a mystical elf that could change the way she looked anytime that she wanted to. She floated and started to change. Her hair turned blue, and started to grow. Her eyes open slowly and show their new baby blue color.Ascot watches and cries out.  
  
"Rene! Why?!?!" Ascot stares at her with a lost look in his eye. He walks up to her and shakes her. "Why did you do that? Why would you change the way you look and try to look like her?" Rene looks at him funny.  
  
"Don't you like the way she looks?" Rene asked him.  
  
"Not as much as I like her for who she is inside. No one can just say 'Oh, today I like this person, so I'll make myself look like the girl her likes, so he'll like me.' It's just not right." Ascot turns away from her. "Anyone who doesn't like someone for who they are on the inside is messed up."  
  
"So," her voice comes out quietly. "you don't like me the way I am now? You don't like how I took the time to change for you? I see. Fine. I'll change back to my original self." She chants a few words this time, and the light returns. After the brightness has vanished, Ascot goes to look at her. She starts crying. "I can't change back. I don't know what's wrong, but I'm going to look like this forever." She collapses, and hides her face in her hands. Ascot runs over and takes her in his arms.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure that somehow we'll get you back to normal." She looks up at him.  
  
"So you mean that you don't hate me for doing this? Now every time you look at me, I'll look like Umi." He kisses her gently on the forehead.  
  
"Trust me, I already liked you. Don't worry." He helps her up, and they walk off into the sunset. The screen disappears, and Umi has tears in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't know it was like that. I thought that Ascot had just let her change and didn't try to stop her. I didn't know that he had actually tried to stop her." Umi looks at Clef. He nods his head.  
  
"I know. Don't worry about it Umi. You were scared and you reacted the best way that you could. There was nothing else that you could do. Don't worry about it." He hugged her and tried to stop her crying.  
  
~~Back in the Meeting room~~  
  
"That really didn't go as planned." Ascot says.  
  
"No really?!?! I thought that it went quite well!!!" Caldena said, furious still that Ascot never told her about Rene. Clef returns to join everyone. Ascot looks at him.  
  
"I told her. She was shocked, but I think that she will recover quickly. I suggest that you don't bother her any time soon though Ascot," Clef looks at Rene. "and that goes for you too Rene. Don't try to talk to her." Fuu walks out of the room. She slowly walks to Umi's room. She walks up to the door. She lightly knocks on it.  
  
"Umi, it's me, Fuu. Can I come in?" There was no response. Fuu opens the door slowly. Umi looks up at her from the bed. Her eyes are all puffy and red.  
  
"Hey Fuu. What's wrong?" Umi looked at her. Fuu just shakes her head.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to come and check on you. I heard that you found out about what had happened." Fuu walked over and sat down on the bed next to Umi. "So, what do you think? Do you understand what happened?" Umi nods.  
  
"Yes I do, but I wish that I didn't. It breaks my heart to know that I yelled at him for no reason."  
  
POW!!!!!!!  
  
"What was that?!?!" Fuu exclaimed. The girls go running to where the explosion was. They breathe in a deep breath as they look around at the destruction in the meeting room. Fuu runs over to Ferio. She takes him in her arms. He opens his eyes and looks at her. He grabs her hand.  
  
"Fuu! It's just terrible! Rene was stolen!"  
  
"What?!?!" Umi says!!  
  
A/N: I hope I left you with a cliffhanger. Wonder what's next? Not telling! Next Chapter, 'Rene's True Self.' See you at the next chapter! 


End file.
